Unfortunate Change's
by ShamelesslyUsed
Summary: AU. Fuji is... let's say not happy at the least. He let his best friend, Seiichi, convince him to try to seduce his boyfriend who he suspects is cheating. When he meet's the infamous man you could say he was shocked. Totally and completely entranced by Tezuka, the too-good-to-be-true looking man, he find's that flirting with him may not be as hard as he thought. That's unfortunate.
1. Chapter 1

Heeey Heeey Heeey! :P I'm honored that ya clicked on diz shiz right here mon. Okay, lol, just a few things I gotta say before you shall read on. First off, this chapters pretty short. Sorry, but I just gotta see what the reaction is before I continue. And second... Idunno. Go easy on me if you don't like it? I think I'm getting a bit better at writing... hfjkl;;gv'hjk, or maybe not *A* GET READY FOR SOME FUJI BABYY!

WAAARNINGS: Yaoi, sex or mentions of it, language and total canthelpitslutty!fuji... c8 mmhm. enjoy~! OH YEAHHH! OOC!fuji and tezuka TO DA EXTREME SOMETIMES.

* * *

December 5, 2012: Denny's

I leaned my cheek onto my palm and stared into Tezuka's eyes. " You have gorgeous eyes. I can't tell if they're light brown or hazel." I murmured, drawing circles into the pile of sugar on the diner table mindlessly. His cheeks dusted pink a bit but he let a small smile slip over his usual hard face. " They're hazel. I inherited them from my mother."

Humming in interest, I listened as he droned on about his mother and family, smiling calmly and giving him a shy flutter of my eyelashes occasionally. Although on the inside, I wasn't as calm and collected as I was acting. I had started this all, just to see if Tezuka was cheating on my best friend, Seiichi, but now...

" Right?" I blinked up at Tezuka and he was staring at me knowingly. " Sorry." I said simply with a sheepish shrug and a shake of my brown locks. Tezuka chuckled and dragged his fingers down my cheek to cup my chin. " Fuji... you're so gorgeous." My eyes opened and closed in shock, and I willed away the large smile that would overtake my face because I knew a few tables down, Seiichi was dressed in a too large trench coat and a tacky, over the top hat, watching our every move and listening in to the best of his abilities.

I loved Seiichi so much, which was the reason I started this all. I wanted to find out if this man who was worthless in my eyes at the beginning, was cheating on my lovely best friend. When I had met Tezuka, I had immediately gone into a trance which was thankfully unnoticed by Seiichi but not Tezuka. Tezuka was just so god damned beautiful with his hazel eyes, brown hair, and rough exterior. The hard muscles in his arms were obvious thanks to his tight white polo shirt and every time he moved his arm to wrap around Seiichi's waist, or grab his hand, they flexed and defined, making me almost drool. I wanted a man like this... but at the time I wasn't much into dating at all.

You see, my boyfr-, _ex-_boyfriend, Sanada had been caught in the act of cheating. Isn't it just amazing to walk into your boyfriends room and see him fucking some girl from his college class against the wall. Well, I guess he just wanted to follow what his mothers wishes were and be with a woman who could produce kids because shortly after it was found out that the girl, Lindsey, had ended up being pregnant. Karma's a bitch ain't it?

But anyway, isn't it rather ironic that here I sit, flirting with my friends boyfriend and actually _meaning it_. I really did want to hug him tight, and have movie nights, to rub my hands over his rough stubble when he hadn't shaved in a while. I now know Tezuka wasn't actually a cheater with anyone... well anyone besides me. We had already done stuff. Stuff that I should regret, but I guiltily don't.

Seiichi expected me to be there for him and I failed him. Tezuka lured me in and somehow, I had lured him in also. I remember the Friday nights, laying in his bed after an amazing round of sex, watching cheesy 80's movies and eating hand fulls of caramel popcorn. The good times...

" Fuji." My head snapped up and I watched with dread as Seiichi leaned in closer from his seat, staring at the scene with intent eyes. Looking at Tezuka from under my lashes, I gave a nervous 'what' as Tezuka rubbed his finger over my slightly chapped lips. " I know I'm dating Seiichi, and I know that you..." he sighed, staring to the side for a second before locking eyes with me again.

" I know that you feel guilty when we had sex, multiple times behind his back." I paled, eyes darting to Seiichi's frozen figure and back to Tezuka's soft expression. " But, I want... I want to be with you. I'll leave Seiichi, if I have too... just please, I know it's been three months of ups and downs, and I know I had hurt you when I picked Seiichi over you those times, but I'm ready. I think I'm in love with you Fuji. I know I am."

I could feel my lips tremble, my back stiffen, and a shiver rack my body. _Love_. He loved me. My eyes watered and I rubbed them harshly. " Tezuka... I," He shushed me and grabbed me by the side's of my head, moistening his lips with his tongue before leaning down slowly...

* * *

October 20th, 2012

" You sure this is a good idea?" I asked, nervously tugging on the end of my black, quarter sleeved button down and picking off an imaginary piece of lent on my black slacks. Clicking the heel's of my shoes, I groaned and rubbed my eyes with my arm. " Don't worry Fuji, you look amazing." Seiichi said it with a hint of bitterness, but I mean who wouldn't? Here I was, trying to seduce his boyfriend to see if he was cheating on him. Wasn't that like setting him up if I was trying to get him to like me?

_" If he really love's me, he'll reject your advances and possibly tell me that my best friend is coming on to him." Seiichi said, brushing his wavy blue hair out and tucking a strand behind his ear as he inspected himself in the large mirror._

Right, of course. Fidgeting in my spot outside the restaurant, I stared at my reflection in the glass windows of the shop and sighed. I looked nothing like my usual self. I looked like... , like someone who had Yukimura's clothes on and it just didn't fit right. Well the clothes fit, but it just didn't suit me... you know what I mean.

My hair was matted back with gel and the usual dangly earring that I wore all the time was no where to be seen. With my face, clear as day to the world, I didn't feel comfortable. The closed eyed smile was still intact but without the bangs that just balanced it out, I just felt misplaced. My feelings of uneasiness increased as I heard a squeal come from my side. No matter, even if Seiichi suspected something of his boyfriend, he would still act like a giggly school girl around him, Tezuka was his name?

Smoothing down some creases in my collar, I readied myself to see the trash below the trash that was hurting my best friend. With a clear of my throat, a hand that smoothed back my hair, and a sharp smile, I turned towards the was anonymous person and almost fainted. Oh dear lord. Was he hunky or was I bat shit crazy? He was hunky? I thought so.

I let out a small cough as I choked of the on load of saliva that filled my mouth and my eyes watered a bit. Way to be charming around the man your trying to seduce. Calm, collected, and sexy, I reminded myself with an inner confident smile. " Ah, sorry about that guys. Hello, you must be Tezuka. My name's Fuji." I shook the hand and flinched a bit at the firm grasp. God that was so hot. I could see the spark of amusement in his eyes at my obvious keen interest in his muscle definition and I blushed slightly, scratching at my neck where a tattoo lay. " Hello, Fuji." He grabbed Seiichi's hand, kissed it and smiled at me interestedly.

" Shall we go inside?" He asked us and his smooth deep voice washed over me like a wave. A _burning hot_ wave that is. A shiver of arousal hit me, but I pushed it off. What is wrong with me?! I can slut around with whoever I want, just not Seiichi's boyfriend... though, wasn't I supposed to be doing that? This 'mission' was confusing me more and more. Deciding to go with the flow, I nodded and followed after the couple, the thought of being a somewhat third wheel bringing my mood down a bit.

" Salade verte avec pomme coupée steaks assaisonnés? What's that?" I asked as I tried to read the menu which was unfortunately in French. " Tossed salad with apple seasoned steak." Tezuka replied with a light chuckle and I smiled at his shyly. " You know French?" I asked him and Seiichi laid his head on Tezuka's shoulder with half fake, half real affection. " Yeah, he studied over seas at a French all boys school. How hot is that?" Seiichi looked at me pointedly and I sucked my straw, a mouthful of cherry coke sliding down my throat. " Super hot." I murmured in a low voice that probably sounded way to obviously seductive.

Tezuka's eyes darkened and I could see his sharp nails dig into the bread stick that was on his small platter plate and rip it apart. He ate a piece slowly, eyes never leaving me, but Seiichi didn't seem to notice this at all because he was two busy sipping away at his Shirley Temple happily.

I bit at my finger nails slightly and looked away from the man. Start off as friends, them get into the frisky stuff. Hopefully he'll deny it and them him and Seiichi will get married and adopt a baby girl. I looked back at Tezuka to see him still staring, his eyes not as dark but still a molten golden brown with a lighter color around the pupil. Biting my lip, I looked up at him from under my lashes and smiled playfully at him.

Yeah, so... this was actually easier that I thought.

* * *

Yeeeeeah so. c: I know it's short but I have my reasons. As I said above, I want to see what people think of this so far and also it's kinda late and I gotta be somewhere tomorrow.

This story, if I keep it up and it has some comments, will be pretty short. Maybe around 4-6 chapters. Maybe more, maybe less. I get really off track easily and school's like, nipping my booty right now. Plus, I get so lazy and writers block comes and STAYS with a snap of a finger. ;-; but...Fuji and Tezuka, yay! Yukimura... I love him, but me love Fuji and Tezuka more. But I have plans for him to be with someone, I dunno who yet.

SO OHKAY. COMMENT, FAV, AND ALL THAT OTHER JAZZY SHIZ~ C8 And if there's any typos's please tell me and I shall fix deeem~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

HELLLO GUYS :D I'm glad some of you are liking this! I kind of just pulled it out of my ass.

Here's chapter two, maybe not as long as I liked, but mm.

* * *

July 4th, 2012

_" It's so sunny outside." Sanada grumbled, rubbing the sun screen furiously into his skin. I chuckled and sat in a chair next to him, fixing my sunglasses and taking a sip of my diet coke. " It's July, of course it's hot. You don't need that much sun screen also, I'm paler then you and I put less on." " Anyone can get skin cancer." The dark-haired man said snappishly, making me glare a bit._

_Sanada never liked the summer and especially didn't like cookouts like the one we were at now. It was at Ryoma's father's house and would be rather peaceful if there wasn't the groups of kids screaming and jumping into the pool like lunatics. In one corner, I could see Ryoma and his girlfriend talking with Sakuno and Tomoka, friends from high school. There was a large buffet spread out in front of the in ground pool and the cheesecake at the end was taunting me with its white creamy-ness.  
_

_" Look.. I'm sorry, it's just.." Sanada gestured his head towards the right and I looked up slightly. Oh. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. " Sanada...I thought you got over that." I smiled as Yukimura waved at me, though keeping a distance since he knew how Sanada felt about him. " Got over it? Ha. Sure. No, he still want's you, I'm positive about it."  
_

_Feeling the headache coming on, I rubbed my forehead and held back what I really wanted to say. " Yukimura doesn't want me anymore. It was just a stupid phase, plus, he has a boyfriend now." Sanada reclined back in his chair, grabbing his Styrofoam plate and taking a hefty bite out of his burger. " Then where's this mysterious boyfriend?" He asked, brown eyes eyeing the crowd. " At work." I murmured and he scoffed. " No, he's made up."  
_

_I got up angrily and turned to him with dark blue eyes. " Look Sanada, Yukimura does not like me. He has a nice, supportive boyfriend, and I'm really getting fucking tired of you always assuming things about him. So he liked me? Okay? I'm with you, do you really think I'm going to sleep with him?" Sanada narrowed his eyes at me and placed his cap on his head. " Before we dated, you certainly did get around."  
_

_Freezing in my place, I stared at him and he realized his mistake. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Yukimura and Ryoma looking at me worriedly and I took a deep breath. " Shit, I'm so-," I held up a hand, eyes closed and my mouth in a harsh line. " I'm getting a ride home, call me when you're done being a jackass." Strutting over to Yukimura, I stared at him with glazed over eyes, obviously trying to hold back tears. " Can you give me a ride home Seiichi?" I asked quietly and he nodded sympathetically, throwing a glare in Sanada's direction where he stood staring guiltily. " Yeah, baby. My car's out front."  
_

* * *

That's how it first begun. The fighting, the drifting away, the...the _cheating._ If you asked someone who knew both me and Sanada, who would be the most likely to cheat on who, they'd probably say Fuji in a heartbeat. To think I stayed loyal to that bastard when I had men practically on their knees begging to fuck me or to be fucked.

" Bye, Tezuka." Yukimura said with a small giggle, looking up from under a thick blue fringe of lashes and licking his red lips seductively. " See you Monday, baby." Tezuka said with his smooth, low voice, gripping Yukimura by the hips and pulling them close together. I stared shamelessly while he was mouthing something next to Yukimura's ear that made the bluenette purr and roll his hip against the taller males. He stared at me while he did so and behind his oval spectacles his eyes were dark and powerful and so damn gorgeous that it made me weak to my knees.

The couple broke away from basically dry fucking in front of crowds of people and Tezuka walked causally over to me, hand held out. " It was a pleasure to meet you." He murmured lowly and I whimpered lowly, not loud, but loud enough for Tezuka to hear. A smirk spread over his face, but he must have realized what he had done all through out dinner was flirting with someone _besides_ his boyfriend and his smirk dropped instantly leaving behind a wide-eyed expression. Before he could move his hand away, I grabbed it and bit my bottom lip slightly with straight white teeth.

" The pleasure was all mine, Tezuka." I said his name practically like a sigh, my eyes sparkling mischievously and I could see his adam's apple bobbing and all I wanted to do was press my lips against it and suck while lathering my tongue all over the tan skin that was stretched over his long neck and muscled figure. His hand was reluctantly pulled back and I wiggled my fingers at him with Yukimura who was blowing multiple kisses as he walked towards his shiny black car with tinted windows. That was a plus, at least I knew that when I suck him off in the front, no one will see.

Woah, woah, woah. Did I really just think that? I know Yukimura wants me to see if Tezuka's cheating, but I'm pretty sure sex is off limits. That includes blow jobs, unfortunately. " Laying it on a bit thick weren't you?"

I eyed Yukimura beside me and shrugged, ruffling my hair. " I don't really think so. I mean, he didn't seem that responsive." He scuffed his black shoes against the gravel, his eyebrows pulled together in some emotion kin to aggressive sadness. If that was a real emotion after all.

" I'm pretty sure I heard a few remarks that weren't exactly innocent." He muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets and I winced, stopping him on his way to the car. " Hey," He didn't look up at me, " _Hey_, look at me baby." Yukimura looked up at me with the saddest eyes I had ever seen and my heart practically _shuttered_. Damn, did I feel bad now. " Now looky here gorgeous, I'm sure Tezuka didn't even realize what he had said."

He rolled his watered up eyes and gave a bark on incredulous laughter. " Sure, like that's not a lie. Fuji, you're fucking gorgeous, why wouldn't he flirt with you. I started this in the first place. I'm the one who's making you try to get him to sleep with you, how fucked is that?" He thought out an audible breath and I shook my head fiercely.

" Dude, Yukimura, stop this right now. It's not fucked up at all, I mean, you're just trying to figure out some things. And second, have you seen your self?" I turned him towards an empty, foreclosed shop and made his stare at his reflection in the windows. " Look at this face." I rubbed my fingers down the milky skin of his cheek. " And look at that hair, and those eyes." Yukimura blushed but smiled a bit, though the lingering sadness was still clear in his eyes.

" And don't even get me started on this _ass_." I smacked his butt and he yelped, jumping up a bit before spinning and punching me in the chest playfully. His small giggle made me feel better, but I still didn't like how I made my friend sad. " Maybe I'm not the best person to be doing this for you,... you might need like one of those shows-," " No." Yukimura said sternly, fist clenched. " I need you. I don't want to embarrass myself on T.V anyway, and I trust you. You'd tell me everything and anything."

I nibbled my lip but eventually nodded. " Okay..." I wrapped my arm around his neck as we continued on our way to the car. " Besides," I started, my arm tightening, " Niou is a major flirt but he loves Yanagi with all his heart. I just know Tezuka's a good man and soon, I'll be telling you how he rejected me, furious at the idea of his boyfriends, best friend coming on to him. " I gave a small chuckle, but it was somewhat tense but Yukimura didn't seem to notice because he was too busy smiling up at me hopefully.

" You really think so?" He asked as we finally reached the car. I twirled the keys around my finger and leaned up against the hood of the car across from the man.

" I know so." I winked at him before opening the drives seat and slipping in.

* * *

October 25, 2012

" _Fuck_. I can't get this wrapped around my brain." I heard from behind me, and I spun around in my computer chair and got up. " What are you going over?" I asked, peering over his shoulder at the open book and stack of clear lined paper. " I'm supposed to read this passage and then write an essay on what I think he really means. Some kind of reading between the lines shit, I guess."

Holding in my laughter, I ruffled his hair and picked up my keys. " You've been up all night studying, you've got to be tired."

"No time for being tired. I've got to figure this-, god dammit!" I winced slightly at my friend who had his elbows on his desk and his head in his hands. " How 'bout I go get us some coffee from the cafe? At least then you'll have something to fuel yourself awake."

Yukimura peeked over at me with tired indigo eyes before nodding with a bit of relief. " I could really use some coffee. Do you think you could get me a cookie? One of those j-," " Jumbo triple chocolate fudge cookie and one large frappuccino coming up, babe."

The blue haired beauty puckered his lips tiredly at me before going back to reading and tapping a number two pencil insistently on the edge of his desk.

I opened the door and closed it behind me quietly, as to not break Yukimura's study session, but I could hear a few muttered curse words and a slam of a hand on a desk. Let's just hope once I come back their dorm would be in one piece.

Taking the elevator down to the first floor, I waved to the group of boys sitting on the couch stuffing their faces with fries and staring at a particularly graphic lesbian scene on the t.v.

" Where you going Fuji?" Hijo asked from his seat on the floor closest to the t.v. " Ah. Yukimura's having a pretty rough time studying for his big test so I'm out to go buy coffee and calorie filled cookies. Want anything?" I directed the question towards everyone and they all shock their head, giving me a small 'bye' as they let out a groan when the scene ended.

Straight boys. Can't live with them, can't live without them.

As I reached my car, I gave a small wave to the group of girls who sat outside in a circle wearing matching blue shirts with a cross on the back. One girl sneered heatedly at me and another rolled her eyes and murmured something that I knew I wouldn't take kindly to. Ignoring their reactions, I got in to the car and stared the engine, making sure to drive off leaving a big cloud of dirt for the girls to cough through.

I turned the radio on and hummed the lyrics to some popular new song as I took my time driving down the gravelly roads. It had only taken roughly 15 minutes for me to get to the cafe and when I got out, the scent hit me. Cinnamon and honey. Smiling a bit to myself, I shoved my keys into my jeans pocket and strolled through the propped open door.

The whole theme of the cafe was somewhere between modern chic and western and though it may sound weird, it worked oddly good together and I had grown attached to this place. Most of the booths were empty but the chairs in front of the counter were almost all full. I walked up the stand and looked at the menu, not really needing to look, but browsing nevertheless.

" How you doin' baby?" I smiled at Maybelle, the cashier and a close friend, and brushed some of my hair from my face. " I'm good, Belle. How about you?" Maybelle leaned towards me, her honey blonde hair falling over her shoulders and the smell of cigarettes and peppermints wafting from her mouth. " Better than good, sweet cheeks. You see that man over there?"

I looked from the corner of my eye and spotted the fresh-faced, teal eyed, guy she was talking about. " He your boyfriend?" I asked, peeking behind me to see no one thankfully in line. " If only." She sighed and glanced at her co-worker. " You tell me what you want and then I'll take a break and tell you all about it."

I knew I had to get home to Yukimura and give him his fix, but I couldn't deny gossip... or Belle. " Sounds good. One large Java Chip, 2 jumbo triple chocolate fudge cookies, and uhm... a Raspberry Lemonade." She nodded and pressed a few buttons before announcing the price. I handed over a 20, told her to keep the change, and moved off to the side.

A couple of minutes later, Maybelle stepped around the counter with my things in her hand, and cocked her head towards a booth in the back. Following her with a small sigh, I slipped into the opposite side of her and immediately grabbed my tea and sucked on the straw poking out from it. After taking a few hefty sips, I clasped my hands together and stared at her dead in the eye.

" So what's the 411 on Blondie over there?" I asked and her red painted lips turned upwards deviously and I could tell by the sparkle in her eye that she was going to tell me something juicy. " Okay, his name is Matthew and let me tell you, he is aaaaamazing." Maybelle gave a dramatic sigh for effect and I wiggled my eyebrows. " In bed?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and she curled a lock of hair around her thin finger. " A girl doesn't kiss an tell." She turned her face to the side and lifted her nose in the air and I sat there with a fake disappointed look.

Maybelle looked at me from the corner of her eye and she gave me a toothy grin. " _Well,_ I didn't just kiss so that's a good thing."

I let out a squeal but quickly covered it up with a cough as some of the customers stared at me weird including the Matthew who was sneaking glances at Maybelle from the opposite side of the cafe. " Give. Me. All. The. Details. Now!" I grabbed her hand and she smirked and nodded, going into lengthy detail on how they met at the grocery store.

" You were seducing him with a cucumber? Really?" I had interrupted her only to be quickly shushed by girl and she explained how she showed Matthew the proper way to 'handle' the vegetable. The blonde moved her hands as she explained his apartment, and how I would like him since he was so laid back.

" So... you really like him?" Maybelle nodded, her cheeks flushed pink and her eyes glowing. " I think I could love him, Fuji!" She half whispered, half shouted.

I pressed my fingers against my lips and I smiled, honestly happy for my friend. " Love. Oh. He must have a big cock if you really love him that much." I comment offhandedly and she winked. " The biggest." A cough interrupted us. I looked up and, _dear lord_, there was Tezuka in all his glory. Dressed in dark slacks, a white tucked in button up, tan leather jacket, and worn in Oxford's, I felt like a homeless man compared to this god.

" T-Tezuka! What a surprise!" I wet my suddenly dry lips and I could see his eyes follow the action. " Yes, well, I saw you and I thought I'd say hi. But it seems you were having a, erm, **interesting** conversation?" I laughed nervously and Maybelle glanced between us before getting up slowly. " Well, Fuji, I have to get back to my shift, but your friend here will help you be less lonely." " I am not lonel-." With a wave of her knee-length skirt, she walked back up to her spot, winking at me over her shoulder.

" Sit?" I asked and he nodded with a small hum, leaning back against the plush fabric of the booth. " I'm surprised your here, actually." I said after a few moments of silence. Tezuka raised an eyebrow, obviously waiting for me to explain why, and I scratched the side of the plastic cup of my tea. " Well, you're a doctor major with a very...presumptuous father. This doesn't exactly seem like your kind of place. Shouldn't you be at like, a five star hotel, sitting on a balcony with an amazing view?"

Tezuka sipped his coffee before sitting the paper cup down quietly. " Don't judge a book by it's cover." He murmured, quite stonily if you asked me, but when I caught his eyes, I could tell that he was just playing around. "My bad." He shrugged it off and I gave him a closed lip awkward twist of my lips.

I took a small sip of my tea, eyes finding the few cars driving outside the window fascinating. Why was I acting so socially awkward? I was supposed to be flirting with him for god sakes, no matter how bad that sounds.

Turning to him, I tilted my head to the side, making my long earring bang against my jaw with a soft 'tut'. " So,-" " I like this look." I blinked. What?  
He noticed my questioning look and he hesitantly brushed some of my loose wavy hair away from my face, probably still remembering how he was blatantly flirting with me in front of his boyfriend.

" This look, it's you. It's, Fuji." He fingered the silver and Sapphire earring dangling from my ear and then tugged on the front of my over sized hoodie. " You were like a Yukimura twin the other day." Tezuka said with a barely concealed eye roll. " That bad?"

" Well, his tastes in style are a bit too," His eyes twinkled merrily here and he brought back my previous word, " presumptuous." I could feel my lips stretching and I giggled. " I have to agree. The slicked back hair, totally not my thing." He nodded his head and added, " Though, those pant's he wears sometimes." Tezuka gave a fake pleasurable shiver and I laughed loudly with wide eyes at him. " Hey, hey, hey! That's my friend, ew, don't need to hear that."

He pursed his lips and set his chin in his palm, a small, barely seen smile on his face. " I'm just sayin'. Have you seen those cheetah pants though, you can't deny how sexy those are." My eyebrows shot up at this and I smirked, pulling out my phone and scrolling through my pictures before finding the right one.

" Those were actually mine in the first place. They were for my cavemen costume." I showed him the picture of me, Yukimura, and Ryoma in a low lit house, all dressed up as cave men. I had decided on those cheetah pants, an open tan leather vest, and a leather head band wrapped around my forehead. Yukimura had knee high, shredded linen shorts and his chest was bare besides the colorful paint that was smeared on his chest and cheeks. And finally, Ryoma had gone in a tight white tee and short orange tiger shorts that he was at first, reluctant to wear, but when he saw all the girls attention he thanked us after he got over the massive hangover in the morning.

" That was the shit." I said with a happy sigh and Tezuka stared at me, making me stare back blankly. " Hm." Okay, things just got awkward again. The screen on my phone went black and I shoved it in my pocket beside my keys.

" Come to a Halloween party with me." He said out of nowhere and my lips twitched. " Oh? Where?" Tezuka pushed up his glasses, " My school. There's four different houses with roughly 600 people in each, and my house, Crawford, is heaving a party in the common room. Booze, food, music...all that good stuff." When the word booze tumbled out the brunette's mouth, I couldn't help but laugh.

" What's so funny?" He asked, eyebrows pulled together, and I resisted the urge to smooth out those wrinkles I spotted. " Nothing, nothing. I'm in. I'm guessing Yukimura's invited too." I mentioned the name to him, knowing he forgot about the boy, my _friend_, for those 2 minutes. " Oh, yeah. Of course. You can invite anyone you like also."

I could tell by his look that he seemed a bit shocked himself that he had invited me, with no intention of having Yukimura along. Nodding, I checked the time and let out a small curse. " I was supposed to bring these to Yukimura 30 minutes ago." I slipped out the booth and grabbed the cookies and coffee, giving a small smile to Tezuka.

" Here." Tezuka handed me a pink slip decorated in Halloween themed things. The address was at the bottom in small black bubble letters. " I'll... I'll see you there? Yukimura and you, that is." He tugged the collar of his shirt and I grinned at his adorableness. " Sure thing." I whispered, biting my lip with a bit of hesitation, before tipping forward on my toes and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

The cheek my lips touched turned red and I cheered internally when he didn't yell or try to push me away. " Fuji... I..." I shook my head and winked, already on my way out the door. " See you on the 31st!"

Tezuka stared after me, his hand on his cheek and a loving smile on his face. Catching himself, he groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Not good.

* * *

BOW CHICA WOW WOW. HOTDAMN. Tezuka know he want a piece of Fuji's ass! ;D

Ahhha okaokay, so tell me what you think! I'm so tired right now cause it's like 3 in the morning and I really wanted to update before I fell alseep.

ALSO. Winter break is here and that means more time to write! Hahahahahah

Please comment and tell me what you think, if there's any typos, etc. c: I would really appreciate it. You might expect smut next chapter, though I'm not sure if it's going to be all that explicit.


End file.
